


Только мечты?

by WTF HP Gerontophilia 2021 (fandom_HP_Gerontophilia)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Castration, Don't copy to another site, Flogging, Gen, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Gerontophilia/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Gerontophilia%202021
Summary: Методы обучения хорошему поведению от Аргуса Филча
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Только мечты?

— Твари! Сколько вы моей крови попили за эти годы! Ну ничего! Я научу вас послушанию и хорошему поведению. Вы будете у меня вышколенными паиньками, — проскрипел он, обходя по кругу двух прикованных посреди комнаты рыжих парней.

Рты их он предварительно заткнул кляпами из старых носков, не намереваясь выслушивать тот поток помоев, который эти бессовестные уроды могли вылить на его седую голову. О, как давно он об этом мечтал! Спал и видел сладкие сны о том, как будет их воспитывать, зная, что на самом деле его мечты, увы, несбыточны. Пытки давно не применяются в цивилизованном мире! Как же! А его пытать, значит, можно? Издеваться над ним изо дня в день… Он облизал пересохшие от волнения губы, остановился напротив одного из парней, заглянул в наглые глаза, в которых не было ни капли страха, лишь ожидание и насмешка, и врезал кулаком под дых. Парень задохнулся и надсадно закашлялся, пытаясь ухватить воздуха ртом. Ничего, продышится, не помрёт! Тараканы, они такие — живучие твари! Второй, распятый у стены, что-то возмущенно мычал, но слышно, какими словами его поносит и какие угрозы выкрикивает этот «милый» таракан, не было. Славно! Он поймал себя на радости, что решил эту проблему, и довольно улыбнулся, отходя к бадье с розгами. Вытащив одну, он взмахнул ею, вслушиваясь в приятный свист, с которым она рассекла воздух, и любуясь её гибкостью. Дракучая ива, пусть неохотно, но всё же добровольно поделилась своими ветками, когда узнала, для чего они нужны. Она тоже не любила рыжих. От предвкушения настроение его поднялось ещё на пару пунктов, и он почти шаловливо поинтересовался:

— Ну, мальчики, кто первый на процедуры?

Ему ожидаемо не ответили, но сегодня это было простительно. Он снова неторопливо обошел их по кругу, остановился возле второго, прожигающего его злобным взглядом, и с оттяжкой ударил его розгой по груди, рассекая в кровь тонкую бледную кожу. Вскрик, заглушённый кляпом, бальзамом пролился на его больную душу. Хорошее начало! Он провёл узловатым пальцем по юношеской груди, размазывая выступившую кровь и отчетливо представляя себе, как расширяет тонкую рану, забирается под кожу, а по его рукам течет теплая кровь. Может быть, после. Не сейчас. он улыбается и заносит розгу для нового удара.

— Два...

Розга сломалась на сороковом. Всё-таки хорошими ветками поделилась Дракучая ива, не пожалела. Умница. Грудь и живот второго номера однояйцевых рыжих — он не хотел знать, кого именно — были покрыта красным, что ему шло необычайно. Багровые, выпаленные кровоточащие рубцы, подернутые пленкой муки глаза, слёзы, сопли… Любуясь этим зрелищем, он даже почувствовал давно покинувшее его возбуждение и тяжесть в паху. Приятно. Он словно помолодел с этими шалопаями лет на тридцать. Подойдя к первому, с мукой глядящему на брата, он коснулся его мокрой щеки, вытирая бегущие слёзы, а потом залепил звонкую оплеуху, отчего тот шарахнулся было в сторону, но оковы удержали его от этого опрометчивого поступка.

— Хорошие мальчики. Тихие мальчики.

Он спустил подштанники первого, отчаянно забившегося в своих оковах, взял в руку странно полувставший член и сжал, вслушиваясь в жалобный писк. Пожалуй, этого он не будет избивать — скучно. А рыжих слишком много. Преступно много. Отступив к столу, он окинул широким взглядом свою драгоценную коллекцию и взял в руку маленький серп. Оптимальное решение для прореживания грядки. Обеззаразив инструмент, он подошел к ждущему своей очереди первому и погладил его по плечу.

— Это не так уж и страшно, поверь. И пойдёт на благо магическому миру. А ради магического мира вполне можно и потерпеть.

Короткое движение рукой — и кусок плоти упал на пол, а по длинным, покрытым редкими рыжими волосами ручьями потекла кровь. За закрытой дверью послышалась возня, крики, споры, а потом дверь открылась и в его небольшой уютный кабинет ворвались те, кого он уважал — директор Дамблдор и профессора Макгоналл и Снейп.

— О, магия! — потрясенно выдохнула Минерва и отвернулась, зажав ладонью рот, Северус рванул к рыжим ублюдкам, а директор поднял палочку:

— Обливиэйт.

***

В то утро Филч проснулся поздно и необъяснимо счастливым.


End file.
